graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ród Baratheon
Dom Baratheon z Końca Burzy - jeden z wielkich rodów Westeros i główny dom Krain Burzy. Jego siedziba, Koniec Burzy, to starożytny zamek wybudowany przez Królów Burzy. Herbem Baratheonów jest ukoronowany czarny jeleń na złotym tle. Członkowie rodziny zazwyczaj są wysocy, potężnie zbudowani, mają czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Są oni znani ze swojego nieokiełznanego temperamentu. Mottem domu Baratheon są słowa Nasza jest Furia. Historia Czasy Targaryenów Dom Baratheon jest najmłodszym z pierwotnych wielkich domów Westeros. Jego korzenie sięgają Orysa Baratheona, jednego z najgroźniejszych dowódców Aegona I Targaryena, i możliwe że jego bękarciego brata. Za pośrednictwem linii żeńskiej, Baratheonowie pochodzą od Królów Burzy; gdy Orys zabił Argillaca Aroganckiego, ostatniego króla Krain Burzy, poślubił jego córkę Argellę Durrendon. Orys przyjął herb i motto rodu swojej żony. Ród Królów Burzy sięga Ery Herosów. Wtedy ich królestwo zostało założone przez króla Durrana I, legendarnego bohatera. Podczas Tańca ze Smokami, Dom Baratheon sprzymierzył się z Aegonem II Targaryenem. Podczas Rebelii Blackfyre, Baratheonowie pozostali wierni dynastii Targaryen, zapewniając im dużo żołnierzy dowodzonych przez księcia Baelora Łamacza Włóczni w decydującej bitwie na Polu Czerwonej Trawy.Dziewięć lat przed turniejem w Ashford, lord Baratheon zorganizował turniej z okazji narodzin wnuka. Ser Lyonel Baratheon, zwany Śmiejącą Burzą, uczestniczył w turnieju Ashford i walczył po stronie ser Duncana Wysokiego podczas Procesu Siedmiu. Księżniczka Rhaelle Targaryen, córka Aegona V Targaryena, została wydana zamąż za członka domu Baratheon i urodziła Steffona Baratheona, co kontynuowało przyjaźń między domami smoka i jelenia. Książę Rhaegar Targaryen pokonał lorda Steffona w turnieju w Końcu Burzy, który w końcu wygrał ser Barristan Selmy. Lord Steffon Baratehon wciąż potwierdzał lojalność do rodu królewskiego, Steffon ożenił się z Cassaną Estermont, z którą miał trzech synów, najstarszego Roberta (LA 263), Stannisa (LA 265) i najmłodszego Renlyego (LA 278), jako że lord Steffon był kuzynem króla Aerysa II Targaryena został wysłany przez niego razem ze swą żoną do wolnych miast aby ci znaleźli żonę dla jego najstarszego syna księcia Rhaegara Targaryena, misia jednak się nie udała jednak lorda Steffon znalazł doskonałego błazna i jako podawał w swym liście może nawet nauczyć śmiechu Stannisa, w drodze powrotnej tuz przy siedzibę Baratheonów rozpętała się burza która zniszczała okręt lorda Steffona i zabiła i jego małżonkę, ich dwaj synowie Robert i Stannis byli światkami ich śmierci. Po śmierci lorda Steffona tytuł lorda Końca Burzy przejął jego syn Robert, ponieważ wciąż był młody i nie doświadczony udał się na wychowanie do lorda Orlego Gniazda Jona Arryna, tam poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z drugi wychowankiem lorda Arryna Eddardem Starkiem, a bezdzietny Jon Arryn zaczął traktować swych wychowanków jak synów. Rebelia Roberta Główny artykuł: Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Bunt, mający usunąć z Żalaznego Tronu Aerysa II Targaryena, rozpoczęto w imieniu syna lorda Steffona, Roberta Baratheona i jego przyjaciela, Eddarda Starka. Baratheonowie i ich chorążowie byli stroną konfliktu, wraz z domami Arryn, Stark, Tully, i ostatecznie, domem Lannisterów. Król Robert Baratheon Po wojnie Robert zasiadł na Żelaznym Tronie jako król, a na stanowisko Królewskiego Namiestnika wyznaczył swego dawnego opiekuna lorda Jona Arryna, jednak forteca Targaryenów Smocza Skała wciąż była pod ich panowaniem gdzie ukrywali się książę Viserys Targaryen i Daenerys Targaryen, Robert nakazał zdobyć fortece swemu bratu Stannisowi Baratheonowi, ten posłusznie wybudował flotę i ruszył na skałę i zdobył ją jednak dzieci Szalonego Króla zdołały uciec przemycone prze wiernego rycerza ser Willema Darryego, Robert wpadł we wściekłość i zbeształ Stannisa za to że pozwolił dzieciom uciec (choć nie miał na to wpływu), po ucieczce Viserysa Robert był świadomy że jego tron jest zagrożony gdyż Viserys miał lepsze prawa do tronu, chciał zamordować chłopca i jego siostrę jednak od tego pomysłu odwiódł go jego namiestnik. Robert za razadmi Arryna podjął odpowiednie kroki aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczne prawa do tronu, wysłał lord Arryna do Słonecznej Włóczni aby ten przekonał do podpisania pokoju księcia Dorna Martella, rozgoryczenie w Dorne po brutalnym zamordowaniu Eli Martell było tak wielkie że jej brat Oberyn Martell planował nowy bunt i poparcie praw do tronu księcia Viserysa, jednak zdając sobie sprawę ze słabości Dorne, Dorna Martell sprzeciwił się wojnie i zawarł pokój, choć Jon Arryn zarzekał się że przeprowadzi śledztwo i ukaże winnych śmierci Eli, jednak nic z tych obietnic nie wyszło, a stosunki z Martellami byłe bardzo złe, za radą Jona Robert poślubił Cersei Lannister córkę najbogatszego i najpotężniejszego lorda Westero, Tywina Lannistera, to miało dać Robertowi poparcie lannisterow w przypadku powrotu Viserysa. Ponieważ Robert był królem, pozostawała wciąż sprawa Końca Burzy, ponieważ Robert wciąż się obawiał powrotu Viserysa, postanowił że Smocza Skała trafi w posiadanie jego brata Stannis Baratheon, tym samym Robert uczynił Stannisa dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu jednak do czasu aż nie narodzi mu się syn, sam Stannisa z takiego obrotu spraw nie był zadowolony, ponieważ Skała była biedna i miała garstkę podanych a Koniec Burzy opływał w bogactwie, Robert postanowił więc że koniec Burzy przypadnie najmłodszemu z jego braci Renlyemu Baratheonowi, Robet powoła do swej małej rady zarówno Renlyego jak i Stannisa, Stannisa jako Admirał Floty a Renlyego (kiedy osiągną pełnoletność) jako Starszego nad Prawami. Robert okazał się łaskawym monarchom, wybaczył swym dawnym wrogom w zamian za przysięgę lojalności, tak jak zrobił to z Tyrellami. Podczas buntu Greyjoy'ów przeciwko rządom Roberta, flota Baratheonów pokonała flotę Żelaznych Ludzi w bitwie o Fair Isle. Dowodzona przez Stannisa, zdobyła później w imieniu króla wyspę Wielka Wyk. Sprawa podziału Baratheonów Przez Rebelię, Baratheonowie podzielili się na dwie linie. Jedną jest Dom Baratheonów z Królewskiej Przystani, który jest oficjalnie domem panującym na Żelaznym Tronie, a jego członkowie są potomkami króla Roberta. W rzeczywistości Baratheonami są tylko z nazwy. Naprawdę wszystkie dzieci są owocem kazirodczego związku królowej Cersei Lannister i jej brata, Jaime'a Lannister'a. Władcą rodu był Joffrey I Baratheon, a po jego otruciu Tommen I Baratheon. Drugą linią jest Dom Baratheonów ze Smoczej Skały, który stara się sobie wywalczyć prawa do tronu. Władcą jest król Stannis Baratheon. Ponieważ nie ma on synów, tylko jedną córkę, ciągłość rodu jest wątpliwa. Pozostała jeszcze linia Barathonów z Końca Burzy, jednak po śmierci Renlyego Baratheona, dziedzicem tej linii jest Stannis Baratheon lub Edric Storm. Sprawa Edrica Storma Edric Storm jest jednym z wielu bękartów Roberta, jednak jest wyjątkowy ponieważ urodził się z krwi szlacheckiej i jest jedynym uznanym bękartem. Zatem jest również dziedzicem króla, ma prawa do Końca Burzy, Żelaznego Tronu i wszystkich tytułów Baratheonów. Domy podlegające Końcowi Burzy - Ród Bolling. - Ród Buckler. - Ród Cafferen. - Ród Caron. - Ród Connington. - Ród Dondarrion. - Ród Errol. - Ród Estermont. - Ród Fell. - Ród Gower. - Ród Grandison. - Ród Hasty. - Ród Herston. - Ród Horpe. - Ród Kellington. - Ród Lonmouth. - Ród Mertyns. - Ród Morrigen. - Ród Musgood. - Ród Peasebury. - Ród Penrose. - Ród Rogers. - Ród Seaworth. - Ród Selmy. - Ród Staedmon. - Ród Swann. - Ród Swygert. - Ród Tarth. - Ród Toyne. - Ród Trant. - Ród Tudbury. - Ród Wagstaff. - Ród Wensington. - Ród Wylde. Wszyscy członkowie Domu Baratheonów * Orys Baratheon - Protoplasta rodu, Lord Końca Burzy (prawdopodobnie bękarci brat Aegona) żonaty z Argellą Durrendon. * Argella Baratheon z Domu Durrendon - Żona Orysa, ostatni przedstawiciel domu Durrendon. * Jocelyn Baratheon - Żona Aemona Targaryena, matka Rhaneys Targaryen, zwana królową której nigdy nie było. * Boremund Baratheon - Lord Końca Burzy, popierał Rhaenys Targaryen. * Borros Baratheon - Lord Końca Burzy, syn Boremunda, w czasie Tańca ze Smokami przeszedł na stronę Aegon II Targaryena. Miał cztery córki. * Lyonel Baratheon - zwany Śmiercią Burzy, uczestnik turnieju Ashford. * Gowen Baratheon - trzeci syn Lorda Burzy, żonaty z Tyą Lannister. * Steffon Baratheon - Lord Końca Burzy, żonaty z Casanną Estermont, zginął na morzu. * Casanna Baratheon z Rodu Estermont - Żona Steffona, zginęła na morzu. * Robert I Baratheon - Lord Końca Burzy, Król Siedmiu Królestw, pierwszy syn Steffona. Wywołał rebelię w wyniku której zdobył Żelazny tron. Żonaty z Cersei Lannister. * Cersei Baratheon z Domu Lannister - Żona Roberta, matka kazirodczych dzieci i królowa Regentka. * Joffrey I Baratheon - Pierwsze dziecko Cersei i (prawnie) króla Roberta (w rzeczywistości ojcem jest Jaime), Król Siedmiu Królestw, otruty na własnym weselu po ślubie z Margaery Tyrell. * Myrcella Baratheon - Drugie dziecko Cersei i (prawnie) króla Roberta (w rzeczywistości ojcem jest Jaime). * Tommen I Baratheon - Trzecie dziecko Cersei i (prawnie) króla Roberta (w rzeczywistości ojcem jest Jaime), Król Siedmiu Królestw, żonaty z wdową po bracie - Margaery Tyrell. * Stannis Baratheon - Drugi syn Steffona, Lord Smoczej Skały, tytularny król Siedmiu Królestw, Admirał Floty W czasie rebelii bronił Końca Burzy przez rok, a następnie oddał je swemu bratu. Po śmierci Roberta starał się zdobyć tron. Żonaty z Selyse Florent. Założyciel Domu Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały. * Selyse Baratheon z Rodu Florent - Żona Stannisa. * Shireen Baratheon - Jedyne dziecko Stannisa, chora na łuszczycę dziewczynka. Jego dziedziczka. * Renly Baratheon - Trzeci syn Steffona, Lord Końca Burzy, tytularny król Siedmiu Królestw, zabity przez cień wyczarowany przez Melisandre z Asshai. Był żonaty z Margaery Tyrell. Bękarty Króla Roberta Król Robert, po starcie swojej ukochanej i małżeństwie z Cersei Lannister, nie przestrzegał przysięgi małżeńskiej i spłodził szesnaście bękartów. Znani z imienia są: * Edric Storm - Jedyny uznany syn króla, wychowany w Końcu Burzy. Jego matka to Delena Florent. * Gendry - kowal w Królewskiej Przystani, jego matka pracowała w piwiarni. * Barra - córka Roberta i dziwki z Królewskiej Przystani. Zabita na rozkaz Cersei przez Allara Deema, po śmierci Roberta. * Mya Stone - córka z doliny Arrynów. Dom Baratheon pod koniec trzeciego stulecia *Król Robert Baratheon, Król Andalów, Rhoynar i Pierwszych Ludzi, Lord Siedmiu Królestw, Protektor Krainy, były lord Końca Burzy. Zmarł od rany zadanej mu przez dzika. **Królowa Cersei Lannister, jego żona. ***Król Joffrey I, jego najstarszy syn i dziedzic. Otruty na własnym weselu. ***Księżniczka Myrcella, jego córka. ***Król Tommen I, jego drugi syn. Król Westeros. ***Edric Storm, bękart Roberta. Jego matka to Delena Florent. Wychowywał się w Końcu Burzy. *Król Stannis Baratheon, samozwańczy król Westeros, lord Smoczej Skały i Końca Burzy oraz lord Krain Burzy. **Lady Selyse Florent, jego żona. ***Księżniczka Shireen, jego jedyna córka i dziedziczka. *Król Renly Baratheon, samozwańczy król Westeros, lord Końca Burzy i władca Krain Burzy. Zabity przez cień wyczarowany przez Melisandre z Asshai, czerwoną kapłankę R'hllora. Dombaratheon.PNG|Inny Herb Baratheonów Joffrey_sigil_coat.png|Herb Baratheonów z Królewskiej Przystani 250px-Stannis_sigil_coat.png|Herb Baratheonów ze Smoczej Skały 378a02a5de28b51e6ffac2aa6d43cd99.jpg|Jeleń Baratheonów Hbarath.gif|Tarcza z Hebem Baratheonów Przypisy *A wiki of ice and fire - House Baratheon Kategoria:Dom Baratheon Kategoria:Domy i Rody